fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elle Ignatia
History. Fire is the symbol of true passion, at least according to Elle Ignatia, the self-proclaimed princess of House Ignatia, a royal line of Fire Mages who have used their pyrotastic arts to climb into the ranks nobility. Elle herself is the firstborn of the current head of the household, Eva Ignatia and Fortus Ignatia, so her control over fire is very, very strong. It is said in legend that the Ignatia's desecend from the first fire users known to man, back when all they had was Heat Magic which soon evolved into the now very well known Fire Magic. As a young girl, Elle showed off the power of her flames quite often and rather easily, showing that she had a true inhertince of the Ignatia blood. As she grew up, she welcomed her younger brother and eventually baby sister with open arms, trying to be the best big sister she could while at the same time balancing studies of her magic, normal studies, as well as being part of a noble family, which has its own sets of rules and expectations one must learn. In simple terms, even though she is only 20, she's had a lot of experience in the world, more then most others her age can claim. Years passed and Elle grew to become a respected young woman of the noble court, learning how to be a fearsome lady in both court and combat. She has shown talent in both Fire and Heat magic respectively over the years, treating these two forms of magic like an art, so much so that it resembles the way she fights. Deadly flames delivered with amazing grace, as if she was a ribbon dancer, expect the ribbons can sear just about anything she wants. Her skill grew so much that one night, her parents entrusted her with a special staff, known as the Flames Desire, a powerful weapon not only for weapon-to-weapon combat, but also doubles as a use as a powerful focus for her fire magic, making it even more deadly. Even with just her magic, she is a formidable force, but her training in diplomacy and ladylike conduct makes her able to talk her way out of some of the toughest of situations. And when that fails, she has undergone training in the art of burlesque, a form of seductive dancing, effective on both male and some female targets, if they swing that way. She only relies on her magic when there seems to be no other way out of the situation, or uses it in combination with her charms to catch everyone off guard. However, even with all this knowledge under her belt, some things you just can't be ready for. One night, there was a break in at the Ignatia household, however this wasn't a simple robbery, for when everyone awoke, panic spread through the house. Young Lady Regia and Young Lord Yugi had been kidnapped! Elle was furious, and her parents became near inconsolable as they waited for some kind of contact from the kidnappers. Weeks went by, and nothing, not so much as a letter arrived at the Ignatia household. The noble house of Ignatia went under a time of mourning, only to be broken by Elle herself. She vowed to not only her parents, but everyone in the home that she would go out and find her lost siblings. Even though on the inside her heart had been shattered by the realization she may never see her siblings, it was covered up by the fire in her eyes and mind that said otherwise. This is where her story begins, as Elle hits the road on a desperate search to find who took her siblings, and for what purpose. However, it may be to big a task for one woman to handle. But Elle's inner fire burns hotter than the surface of the sun, so come hell or high water, she will find her siblings, even it is the last thing she does. Personality Elle, like most Ignatia's, has a personality comparable to that of a living flame. Passionate, alluring, strong, and naturally, fierce like the flames she creates. She has been known to leap to the correct conclusions, with having no real idea how she got there, sort of having this natural intuition about well...anything really. Elle has the power of a natural born leader, she is dynamic and charismatic around others, always able to steer things in her favor with just the power of her voice. She has been known to be somewhat impulsive, going with her gut on many things, but it seems to work out for her in the end. She is able to convey her feelings in a very authentic way, without so much as a hint of deception. She doesn't beat around the bush when it comes to most problems, she attacks them with a determination to make fall at her feet. She also has a passion for the best romance has to offer, in other words, big and extravagant parties are her home court. Intesne and fearlessness are some of the best words to describe her. However, she is not without her flaws, her intensity can sometimes wear on others who aren't up to par with her level of energy, and some could find it annoying. She has also been known to have some anger issues when things get dicey and don't go according to what she had planned, which leads to issues trying to work out said issue. Her impulsive attitude, while it seems to work out sometimes, other times it has gotten her into trouble. However, her training to be a proper lady of the court has helped to iron out some of these issues, she has various techniques and quirks to keep herself in check, but sometimes it isn't enough, which makes sense. It is impossible to tame a flame that burns as bright as she does, try as one might, she will always burn bright and strong, and no amount of noble training can put that out. Appearance Elle stands at a rather impressive 5'10', having a rather slim and sexy figure, as to be expected of a lady of fire, however don't mistake her curves and bosom for signs of weakness, she knows how to kick ass and she isn't afraid to do so, with magic or her hands. Her hair is the color of flames, more then just a simple red head, her hair being bright orange and rich in its color, it truly does look like her head is on fire. In a good way of course. Her eyes are like that of burning coals, red, bright, and always ready. Coming from a wealthy family, Elle has a taste for the finer things in life, but also likes things that tend to put all eyes on her. She is known to wear loud, sexy, and tight clothes made of silk, and that are usually quite expensive, that show off her graceful figure, clothes that make her unmistakable as a woman who came to do work, but she may just have you nipping at her heels the whole time. However, she does have her favorites, and one of those happen to be her custom made travel robe/dress, with a red silk hood to cover her head, and a cape that flows elegentaly in the wind. The dress itself is made of fine white silk and nylon, intending for smooth but comfortable movement, with a skirt that ends just above her knees, showing off her long legs. Just below her breasts, lies a small band to keep the dress tightly fastened, but it also bears the Ignatia family crest upon it, that way when you look up, you know exactly who is in front of you. She has a very commanding presence with not only what she wears but the way she carries herself no matter where she goes. She is a woman not to be trifled with if you value you life. She is not afraid to use every aspect of her mental or physical charm to get what she needs. Or what she wants. Magic and Abilities Elle has two forms of magic at her command. Fire Magic and the old school form of fire, Heat Magic. And, with the power of Flames Desire, she can magnify the power of all of these spells, rather then just casting them from her hands. Fire Magic: Being an Ignatia, she naturally has command over Fire Magic, using the kinetic energy of particles in the air to create and shape flames into various offensive and somewhat defensive attacks. Often called the most simple magic known to man, Elle has treated her power over fire like an art, and has trained it as such to a whole new level that most haven't seen. Fire Bullet: The most basic of fire spells, Elle can create a small ball of fire that can be fired and manipulated at her will, making it big, making it small, shape it etc. It's basically the biggest building block of most fire magic, and every fire magic user should know it, Elle is no exception. She can manipulate into various specific shapes and forms that she deems needed for the situation at hand. Ribbon Dance: A spell after Elle's own heart, she can use this spell with just her hands or through Flames Desire. The spell itself is rather simple but effective, Elle uses her magic to form several thick, long streams of fire that flow around her in circles and twirls, similar to that of a ribbon dancer, hence the spells name. She can also use this spell defensively, making the ribbons dance close to her body, giving the appearance that she is standing inside of a vortex of flames. Flame Stroke: A rather simple spell, which again can be used by Elle, or be magnified through Flames Desire, it is a powerful and thick line of flames that remains attached to the users hands, and by moving their arms, they can direct where the flames go, basically it's a flamethrower. The only issue is that Elle can't move a whole lot while using it, because to much sudden movement will break her link with the fire. This spell, like most fire spells, can be shaped and resized to a defensive stance, by making the flame thicker but not as long, Elle can hold it in front of her like a flaming wall. Brimstone Rain: This spell isn't so much for combat, as it is for getting out of combat, or setting up a rather big distraction. Elle puts her palms together and then holds them up to the sky, creating hundreds of small fire balls that will fall from the sky, and when making contact with something, they explode into small clouds of smoke. One of these smoke balls on their own isn't much, but when combined with all the others, it produces a huge and thick smokescreen for someone to hide in, or to make a getaway. Make no mistake however, if someone is hit with one of these small fire balls, it will still hurt due to the explosion, but that is not the spells prime use. Helios Charge: A fire spell that covers a wide range, Elle slams down her palms and creates a line of flaming horses that seek and run down their foes, charging with intent to take them out. The horses can be destroyed before making contact with anything, but regardless if they crash into their target or something else, the Horses will explode in a brilliant display of flames. Prometheus: